vaer_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Agasanthia
The planet of Agasanthia The world of Agasanthia is the second largest world in the stellar system of Vaer. It is one of the only worlds in Vaer that is known to sustain life for it's atmosphere and fertile surface. The planet orbits around the small sun Malis, and has two of it's own moons, named Enya and Luna. Origin As written in the earliest chronicles of the Eldornius Archivium; texts of which date to the early days of the Fourth Era in the Age of Dawn, The world of Agasanthia was created toward the end of the Lighting of the Stars, the time in which the Goddess Agasthrielle concieved the planets with Molkoroth; the god of Undur. This was the era that Molkoroth drew his plans to defy Agasthrielle for forbidding him to pass the Veil of Worlds, after he threatened to destroy Vaer in anger of her accusations for his plans to steal the light of Malis. Once the worlds were shaped and Agasthrielle closed the Veil, she and the lesser gods; the great guardians- swept across the barren lands, bringing life with her touch and growing the great forests in which her mortal children would be concieved beneath the earth. Ruora, Agasthrielle's secondborn daughter and goddess of water, danced across the skies and rained down for many days, and the great oceans were formed. With her tender care, her firstborn daughter Nathrieii planted the great fields and tended the mighty forests, turning the world into a rich and green landscape. The world grew and flowed with life. Agasthrielle, now satisfied with her creation, returned to the veil with her daughters. It was not long however that Molkoroth, who was waiting maliciously in his hellish realm of Undur- stormed through the Veil with his army of Daemons to lay waste to the world. In desperation Agasthrielle knew she could not calm the wrath of her lover, and though she loved him dearly she knew war was the only outcome to save the worlds she had created. Underneath the great mountains of Agasanthia she concieved the Dragons, a race of fearsome immortal beasts of great nobility, yet with the strength to battle the titan daemon hordes of the otherworld. With their armies set upon the mortal world, the War of Betrayal began. The War of Betrayal The great war known as the War of Betrayal ensued at the time of Molkoroth's deception. It was a war in which the gods clashed for superiority of the mortal world and their armies fought for many years until the world was scorched from the flames of war. In this time, Molkoroth fired great stones (Asteroids) from the heavens and rained them down upon the world. The lands were split by great earthquakes and tsunamis swept the great continents, and this action would eventually cause the continental drift that formed the lands as they are today. It was only by entrapping Molkoroth beneath the Mouth of Hell in the treacherous Forbidden Wastes on the eastern fringe of Thariviel that Agasthrielle finally defeated him. With her final efforts, the goddess sealed the Mouth of Hell with the magic that she used to create the Veil of Worlds to ensure that he would not escape into the mortal realm again. The Dragons, who had protected the mortal world, now took to the mountains to slumber for many years until they were needed again. Life begins At last, Agasanthia could heal. It took many thousands of years for life to return. Far below the surface of the world, Agasthrielle created the Ocean of Life. It was a vast sea of glowing blue water in which the energies of creation swelled. upon the shores of these vast oceans, in the great caverns lit by the glowing crystals and gems that lay on their sands, the first mortal beings were concieved by Agasthrielle's magic. These were the firstborn, the mystical ancient beings known as the Eldorthii. For many years they learned the teachings of the Goddess, and when the time came, they journeyed many miles in darkness to the surface. Three hundred years later, the first Eldorthii empires appeared. This was the age known as the Age of Midnight. It was a time that the stars and moons shone brightly, but the sun did not come up for many years. It was not until the third and final era of the Age of Midnight that the dawn returned. By this time, rips in the Veil of Worlds between Vaer and Undur had enabled daemonic forms to enter the mortal world, such as Vampyr, Ski-Tahla and Daemons. The world of Agasanthia Agasanthia consists of eight large continents and two polar caps. They consist of the lands of Thariviel, Kallador, Theldin, Meldor, Aureleon, Sydannia, Khandain and Voralia. There are also thousands of smaller and larger islands across the surface, most of which are close to each continent. These lands are seperated by vast, treacherous oceans that only the brave have known to explore. The polar caps The two polar caps of Agasanthia are made of vast sheets of ice and snow formed together. The northern cap is known by Agasanthian explorers as the Northern Scapes, and the south as the Southern Scapes. They are most-part uninhabited, but it is known that the Northern Scapes are home to tribes of Nomadic Elves that were once of Tharivielian origin, known as the Nimuel; or the Moon Elves in the common speech. The realms Each continent of Agasanthis is inhabited by an array of strange and wonderful races and species. Many of the lands are home to the world-spread race of Men, and few are also home to the strange beings of Elves, Dwarves and other mystical peoples. The habitat of each continent is vastly different to suit the strange species that live in them.